This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many modern electronic devices, including television sets, have inputs that are sensitive to ESD and/or EMI. Known protection circuits that have been effective for ESD protection in analog systems are less effective for digital applications. This is in part because of the larger bandwidth required by digital television signals compared to analog signals. Additionally, known protection circuits do not effectively prevent the entry of EMI generated by an external device. Another disadvantage of known ESD protection circuits is that they require significant duplication of components to protect multiple devices connected to a given input. A system and method for protecting electronic devices from effects attributable to ESD and/or EMI in digital signal processing applications is desirable.